Big Brother Brasil
by Deby Gomes
Summary: fichas fechadas Saori compra um canal de tv com baixa audiência. Para levantar o ibope ela resolve fazer sua própria versão do BBB com os dourados.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefácio**

Oi gente!!!

Mais uma fic com ficha.

O santuário esta novamente em paz, Saori esta sem nada para fazer e numa tentativa de se distrair compra um canal de tv todo bagunçado.

Para melhorar a programação do canal a deusa resolve criar um realit show e coloca os douradinhos como participantes.

O que vai acontecer com os dourados diante dessa nova idéia de Athena?

Preciso de 14 garotas para completar os participantes do novo BBB. Quem quiser participar mande a ficha.

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade:

De onde veio: cidade, país

Características físicas:

Porque decidiu participar do programa:

Temperamento:

De uma sugestão de uma prova do líder ou do anjo que gostariam de participar:

Cavaleiro para viver um romance dentro da casa: ( credo essa foi fogo) Mais de uma opção)

Cavaleiros participantes do programa:

Shion:

Mú:

Aldebaran:

Saga:

Kanon:

Mascara da Morte:

Aiolia:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Miro:

Aiolos:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite:

Espero que vocês gostem da idéia e mandem suas fichas.

Kissus


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Fichas Escolhidas Misa Yiagame Cherry Miluxa 

Liese Weiss Vonklung Camila von Bielefeld

Liebe Amekan Mai Amekan

Kaoru Shiranui Kao - chan

Maya Amano Lune Kuruta

Guida Vogel July chan

Felipe Nani Felipe do Amaral

Ann Closehearth Virgo Nyah

Mirella Micheletti Angel Vv

Talita Mohty Werthy Natii

Ana Paula Vandurfe Any - chan

Allana Scottfield Ayuki - san

Nelly Geiser Avalong Andromeda alchemist

Lilin Forteville Ártemis de libra

Bem gente!!

Esses são os participantes do programa.

Esqueci de incluir uma coisinha na ficha a roupa que os participantes costumam usar.

Obrigada pelo apoio o primeiro capitulo não vai demorar

Kissus


	3. Entrando na casa

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.

**Prefacio: **Saori esta sem nada para fazer. Para se distrair um pouco ela, resolve comprar um canal de tv que esta prestes a falir. Numa tentativa de resgatar o ibope a deusa resolve fazer sua própria versão do Big Brother com os dourados. O que isso vai dar?

**Entrando na casa**

Era alta madrugada no santuário. A paz foi novamente alcançada por Athena e seus cavaleiros, estava tudo calmo, os cavaleiros de ouro dormiam um sono tranqüilo que a muito tempo era impossível fazer.

Apenas uma pessoa não estava, curtindo esse momento de paz e tranqüilidade no santuário.

Todos estavam dormindo, mas tinha uma pessoa que não conseguia dormir, Saori, a deusa Athena.

A moça remexia-se sem parar de um lado para outro e nada do sono aparecer, só conseguiu adormecer quando o dia estava clareando.

Na manhã seguinte Saori estava na sala do grande mestre com seu mordomo Tatsumi, diante de si uma montanha de documentos que exigiam sua assinatura.

- Não agüento mais isso Tatsumi vou fazer isso depois me traga o jornal por - favor – pediu a moça

- Mas senhorita são documentos muito importantes.

- Agora – manda a deusa

Tatsumi faz o que a garota pediu, numa tentativa de se distrair dessa monotonia Saori vai direto para a parte de entretenimento encontrando uma noticia que lhe chama muito a atenção.

- Tatsumi! – manda ela eufórica - Ligue para o gerente do meu banco imediatamente.

Meia hora depois Saori esta conversando com o gerente do banco para saber se o que quer fazer não vai dar merda.

- Sua conta possui um excelente fundo – disse o gerente com um largo sorriso – Você pode fazer essa transação sem problemas.

Ao sair da agência aliviada a garota exibia um sorriso cínico como se dizendo "Eu posso tudo" finalmente Tatsumi faz uma pergunta tirando a deusa de seus pensamentos:

- O que a senhorita esta tramando?

Saori não responde deixando o mordomo com cara de bobo. Ao alcançar a sua limusine anuncia com um ar mais feliz do mundo.

- Vou comprar o canal de tv que esta a venda que vi hoje no jornal

O mordomo olha para ela sem entender nada.

Finalmente depois do almoço Saori retorna ao santuário após terminar seus negócios, estava de tão bom humor que da folga a todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Saori aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shion aproximando-se com os demais

- Não meus queridos. Porque vocês não vão tomar uma pinginha?

- Quee? – perguntou todos os dourados surpresos

- Vão tomar pinga estou dando folga para todos hoje.

Ao ouvirem isso os rapazes disparam porta afora para aproveitar o resto do dia.

Meia hora depois o entusiasmo da deusa com a compra do canal tinha desaparecido. Tinha descoberto que o canal não tinha audiência, que os programas estavam velhos e batidos, resumindo ia dar um grande trabalho consertar tudo.

Sem saída a garota resolve procurar nas paginas amarelas alguém que pudesse ajudá-la a melhorar a programação do canal.

No final do dia os dourados estavam voltando para o santuário felizes e despreocupados, brincando um com outro quando um chamado de Saori quebra toda a festa dos rapazes.

- Pensei que ela tinha falado que não tinha nada acontecendo – comentou Aldebaran com Saga

- Acho melhor ver o que ela quer – propôs o geminiano

Ao chegar na sala do grande mestre encontram a deusa conversando com uma garota, não parecia estar preocupada.

- Senhorita aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shura

- Porque acham que só chamo vocês aqui para dar más noticias? – perguntou a garota fazendo charminho

- Não falei isso Saori – respondeu o rapaz

- Direto ao assunto então – disse Saori rindo – O motivo do meu chamado é para comunicá-los que hoje acabei de adquirir um canal de tv.

- Que legal – disse Kamus já pensando "Aí tem coisa"

- O problema é que ele esta passando por um período difícil, ninguém anda assistindo-o regularmente.

- E? – perguntou Mu já receando a resposta.

- Resolvi criar um reality show para recuperar a audiência.

- Onde a gente entra nisso? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Vocês seram os participantes. – informou a garota

- Ah Saori você só pode estar brincando? – perguntou Miro no mesmo tom que a garota

- Receio que não Miro – respondeu ela

- Eu acho que vou recusar - disse Aiolia se levantando e acompanhando Mu, Kanon e Aiolos ate a saída.

- Acho que esqueci de avisar que isso não é um convite é uma ordem – retrucou a garota num tom de quem diz "Eu mando em vocês! Vocês são obrigados a fazer tudo o que mando"

- Como é o nome do programa? – perguntou Shaka fingindo interesse

- Big Brother Brasil – respondeu a deusa depressa

- Eu conheço esse programa – disse Aldebaran depressa

- Como ele é? – pergunta Mascara da Morte ao amigo

- 14 pessoas ficam confinadas em uma casa a cada semana por meio de provas uma pessoa é coroada o líder que indicara uma pessoa para o paredão. A outra pessoa será indicada pelo resto da casa. O paredão elimina uma pessoa por semana no fim quem ficar na casa ate o final ganha um milhão de reais

- Um milhão de reais? – repetiu Dokho incrédulo – Saori é a deusa mais pão dura do mundo, não pagaria um milhão de reais para ninguém.

- Dessa vez eu vou pagar – garantiu a garota – Bom agora que vocês já sabem é hora de ir para casa o programa vai começar.

- Mas...

- Nada da mas – cortou Saori – Já tem uma Kombi pronta para levá-los ate lá. 5 minutos para fazerem as malas andem.

Os rapazes não discutiram e correram para suas casas fazer as malas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutos depois o famoso cenário do BBB estava pronto. Uma horda de fans estavam nas arquibancadas esperando o programa começar. Pedro Bial aparece do nada no recinto acompanhado da mesma garota que estava na sala de Saori. 2 segundos depois ele começa a falar.

- Salve!Salve! Amigos telespectadores. Mais uma edição do BBB esta no ar, porém essa edição será um pouco diferente não é mesmo Deby?

Uma garota baixa, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos castanhos escuros, com um sorriso gigante ao lado de Bial começa a falar.

- Exatamente Bial! Para começar quem vai apresentar essa edição especial será essa linda jovem aqui.(nesse momento parentes e amigos de Deby gritam enlouquecidos seu nome)

- Linda, gostosa!

Bial: Gota

- Continuando dessa vez será 28 participantes em vez de 14. Mas como disse – continuou Deby misteriosamente – Essa edição é muito especial teremos a participação de ninguém menos que os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena.

Nesse instante as garotas nas arquibancadas surtam querendo saltar os seguranças para agarrar os dourados.

-Bom deixo esse circo em suas mãos Deby – disse Bial saindo correndo em disparada do cenário.

- Cahan! – continuou a apresentadora vamos chamar o primeiro participante. Diretamente do Santuário da Grécia Shionnn

O rapaz aparece parecendo encabulado, as fans do cavaleiro vão a loucura tentando desesperadamente saltar os seguranças.

"Tenho que me controlar! Tenho que me controlar não posso agarrá-lo sou a apresentadora".

- Olá Shion! – comprimentou Deby – Pode entrar na casa.

O rapaz caminha pelo corredor e entra na casa

- Diretamente do santuário Mu

Houve um reboliço geral quando o rapaz apareceu. A câmera volta para Deby que estava estática tentando de qualquer jeito não se aproximar de Mu

- Para dentro depressa – disse Deby

O rapaz obedece quase correndo percebendo as intenções da apresentadora.

- E novamente do santuário Aldebaran.

O cavaleiro de touro aparece sobre uma onda de aplausos. O rapaz acena para suas fans e entra na casa.

- Do santuário de novo! Caramba isso ta virando rotina Saga e Kanon de gêmeos.

Quando os gêmeos entraram Deby não se controlou mais, a garota começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo agarrando os irmãos que tentavam desesperadamente se soltar.

- Eu posso! Eu posso! – Grita Deby em direção as fans dos gêmeos que estavam de costas para não testemunhar o surto da apresentadora.

- Segurança! – gritou o diretor – Separem os três.

Os seguranças separam a garota dos gêmeos.

- Desculpem me empolguei.

- Deu para perceber – disse Kanon

- Podem entrar na casa então.

- Para quebrar um pouco a rotina diretamente de Berlim na Alemanha Liese Weiss Vonklung

A garota possuía olhos dourados e expressivos, seus cabelos eram na altura dos ombros, castanho chocolate, a pele era branca e tinha poucas sardas. A garota usava uma blusa comprida azul, uma saia pregada e sandálias de plataforma.

As fans dos cavaleiros vaiaram e viraram as costas quando a moça passou.

- Pode entrar na casa.- convida Deby

- E diretamente de Tokyo no Japão Misa Yiagame

A moça apareceu com um sorriso franco seu cabelo eram longas e cheias melenas cor de rosa com leves cachos nas pontas indo até a cintura, seu rosto possuía pelos traços, grandes olhos de gata com longos cílios íris cor âmbar, lábios bem contornados, carnudos avermelhados, um físico esbelto, bem modelado e pele bronzeada. A garota usava um macacão jeans azul com uma camisa preta por baixo, usava tênis preto com uma meia rosa claro ate a cintura.

- Pode entrar na casa Misa.- disse Deby

- Diretamente de Frankfurt na Alemanha Liebe Amekan

A moça apareceu sem ligar para os olhares mortais que as fans dos rapazes lançavam, seus cabelos eram lisos e negros indo até a cintura, seus olhos eram castanhos, corpo chamativo, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadril largo e pernas torneadas.

- Pode entrar na casa.

A garota segue pelo corredor e entra na casa.

- Diretamente do santuário Mascara da Morte.

As garotas das arquibancadas que estavam em silencio começam a berrar alucinadas gritando o nome do cavaleiro. O rapaz com medo de ser agarrado pela apresentadora entra na casa rapidamente.

- E com vocês Aiolia

As garotas gritam mais alto do que nunca, os seguranças seguram Deby para impedi-la de pular em cima do rapaz.

- E diretamente de Uberaba no interior de Minas Maya Amano.

A garota aparece com um sorriso tímido seus cabelos eram castanhos ondulados ate a cintura, os olhos eram da mesma cor, a pele era morena clara e o corpo era esbelto. Usava um vestido com manga amarelo e sapatilhas baixas.

- E direto de Verona na Itália Mirella Michetti – disse Deby

A garota morena, cabelos pretos, compridos, meio encaracolados, os olhos eram cor de mel, suas curvas eram acentuadas usava calça jeans e tênis, uma blusa decotada verde sorriu para a platéia que estava de costas aguardando Mirella passar.

- Com vocês direto do santuário Shaka.

Os seguranças lutavam ferozmente com as fans agora, na confusão esqueceram de segurar a apresentadora que pulou no virginiano derrubando-o no chão.

- Buda me salva - gritou o loiro assustado e sufocado com aquele agarramento todo

- **SEGURANÇA – **gritou novamente o diretor - Salvem o Shaka. Deby se você agarrar mais um cavaleiro vou chamar o Bial para apresentar o programa.

- Desculpa diretor vou me comportar – disse a garota com um sorriso infantil se fazendo de boazinha.

- Direto de Londres, Inglaterra Ann Closehearth – anunciou Deby

A garota aparece seus cabelos eram cor de mel, longos e cacheados, seus olhos eram azuis bebê, a pele branca, peituda, bunduda de cintura fina, vestia apenas um biquíni preto.

No lugar da apresentadora e da platéia uma plaquinha dizendo "Fui almoçar"

- Diretamente (que rotina) de Hannover na Alemanha Guida Vogel

A moça apareceu, era alta, morena, corpo definido, quadril largo, pernas grossas, busto e bumbum bem servidos, os cabelos eram castanhos, claros, compridos e ondulados seus olhos eram verdes e expressivos. Vestia uma calça jeans com uma blusa branca, parecia bem envergonhada.

- Pode entrar na casa – convidou Deby

- Diretamente do santuário Dohko

O cavaleiro aparece sorrindo Deby procura ficar o mais longe possível dele.

- Direto de Berlim, na Alemanha Kaoru Shiranui

A moça aparece com seus 1,70 de altura os cabelos prateado moderno, bem repicado, olhos dourados, seu rosto é arredondado, lábios carnudos, seu sorriso era lindo e brilhante, o nariz é arrebitado, seu corpo era bem trabalhado, seios grandes, cintura fina e quadril largo.

- E com vocês diretamente de São Bernardo do Campo, São Paulo Felipe Nani – anuncia Deby

O rapaz aparece sorrindo convencido com seus 1,71 de altura, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestindo uma blusa e calça preta social.

- Diretamente do Rio de Janeiro no Brasil Ana Paula Vandurfe

Uma morena de cabelos negros, encaracolados, abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos, lábios rosados, vestindo um shorts jeans, uma blusinha de alça e all star aparece toda sorridente, cumprimenta Deby e sem se importa com os olhares desagradáveis que as outras garotas lhe lançavam entra na casa.

- Direto do santuário Miro

O cavaleiro aparece acenando para as garotas das arquibancadas que gritavam seu nome sem parar. Sem temer novas broncas do diretor Deby encaminha-se para o rapaz, o abraça dizendo que ele é lindo, mandando-o entrar logo na casa ou ela não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

- Direto de Sydney, na Austrália, Allana Scottifield

Uma garota de 1,71 de altura, cabelos ruivos, encaracolados, compridos ate as costas, os olhos castanhos esverdeados, o corpo definido, vestindo uma mini saia preta, uma blusinha verde e sandálias aparece fazendo brincadeiras.

-Direto de Nova York, nos E.U. A Talita Morty Werthy

Talita aparece com um ar delicado e sorrindo, os olhos azuis céu analisavam tudo, os cabelos longos, lisos e loiros na altura do bumbum, uma franja caia sobre o olho direito, revelando uma pintinha preta discreta abaixo dele,seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos, cintura fina e coxas grossas entrou na casa calmamente.

- E diretamente de Osasco, São Paulo – continuou Deby – Nelly Gêiser Avalong

Uma garota de estatura mediana, olhos marrom chocolate puxados, cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos, desfiados, sem franja, ate os ombros, duas pintas na testa uma clara e uma escura e com tatuagens de ramos de flores no pescoço e nos pulsos entra no palco, cumprimentado a apresentadora e entrando na casa a seguir.

- E para o delírio das fans ele diretamente do santuário Aiolos

O cavaleiro entra no palco com um sorriso simpático procurando a apresentadora, finalmente a acha com uma facha na cabeça escrita "Aiolos eu te amo". Encabulado o rapaz trata de entrar logo na casa antes que aquela maníaca o agarre.

Ainda no mundo da lua com a aparição de Aiolos Deby volta a si com a bronca do diretor.

- Chama logo o próximo participante.

- Direto (você esqueceu de passar de onde ela é) Lilin Forteville.

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – as garotas vaiam quando Lilin apareceu. 1,74 de altura, o corpo bem definido, os cabelos castanhos claros, ondulados, ate a cintura, os olhos eram verdes escuros, e uma pequena tatuagem roxa de borboleta no ombro esquerdo, entra no palco indo direto para casa a seguir.

- Com vocês Shura – gritou Deby histérica

O cavaleiro entra no palco meio assustado com a possível reação de Deby, antes que a garota fosse em direção ao rapaz os seguranças agarra-na e a amarra-na deixando Shura com o caminho desimpedido em direção a casa.

- E finalmente ele meu lindo francês – disse Deby com os olhinhos brilhando – Kamuss

Uma legião de seguranças escolta o cavaleiro de aquário impedindo a apresentadora de avançar nele, algumas garotas desmaiam quando o rapaz passa, a câmera volta para Deby mostrando-a irrita com aquela barreira em volta do francês.

- E com vocês o último participante do programa Afrodite.

O cavaleiro aparece todo sorridente e aos gritos de "Mãe tô na tv" ele entra na casa.

- E esses são os 28 participantes dessa edição do BBB – disse Deby alegremente – Vamos aos nossos comercias voltamos já.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**

**Oi gente!!!!**

**Esse capitulo ficou imenso mas espero que ele tenha ficado legal**

**Obrigada pelo apoio. **

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	4. Conhecendo a casa e a prova da comida

**2. Conhecendo a casa e a prova da comida**

Assim que Afrodite entrou na casa tratou logo de procurar um quarto e uma cama. Havia quatro quartos nela decorados em estilos diferentes. Um era decorado com uma paisagem do antigo Egito, outro era com paisagens de diferentes esportes, o terceiro lembrava o santuário e o último parecia um verdadeiro carnaval devido as diferentes cores presentes em suas paredes.

Afrodite escolheu o último quarto nele estavam também Shaka, os gêmeos, Liese, Maya e Felipe.

No quarto dos esportes estavam Mu, Aldebaran, Shion,Misa, Mirella, Dohko e Ann.

No primeiro quarto estavam Shura, Aiolia, Aiolos, Kaoru, Guida, Ana Paula e Allana.

A primeira confusão aconteceu no quarto que lembrava o santuário, nele se encontravam Miro, Kamus e Mascara da Morte crentes que iam dominar o quarto só para eles. A festa acabou quando Nelly, Lilin e Talita adentraram no recinto a procura de uma boa cama.

Oh! – exclamou Mascara da Morte para as garotas – Esse é o nosso quarto podem ir dando meia volta.

Todos os quartos já estão ocupados seu folgado – desafiou Nelly – Vamos ficar aqui sim

A não vão não – retrucou o rapaz

Fica calmo Mask – pediu Kamus – Não temos nenhum problema em dividir o quarto com vocês meninas

Falem por vocês – continuou Mascara da Morte

Nelly não estava nem um pouco a fim de continuar com a discussão, encaminhando-se para Mascara da Morte que estava deitado em uma cama, com um movimento rápido jogou o cavaleiro de bunda no chão. Depois disso a garota se deitou na cama em que o rapaz estava e completou:

Vamos ficar aqui quer você queira ou não.

Sua! – disse o cavaleiro levantando-se do chão – Você vai ver só Ondas...

Kamus e Miro que ate agora estavam surpresos e em silencio com a atitude de Nelly ao perceberem as intenções do cavaleiro de câncer correram a ficar na frente da moça.

Relaxa Mask – pediu Miro rindo – Essa discussão esta encerrada.

Mascara de Morte ainda estava bravo com Nelly com uma última olhada feia para a garota o rapaz saiu do quarto.

Gente! – chamou Shion – Aquela louca daquela apresentadora pediu para todos irem para sala agora.

Ainda rindo da cara de Mascara da Morte Miro e Kamus saíram do quarto em companhia de Lilin, Talita e Nelly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso no outro quarto Mu estava arrumando calmamente suas coisas quando Ann entrou correndo, parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa segundos depois Mirella entra parecendo irritada de sandália na mão. Automaticamente Ann se coloca atrás de Mu fazendo o cavaleiro de escudo.

- Ann – gritava Mirella tentando tirar Mu do caminho – Você viu a bagunça que você fez na minha mala?

- Foi sem querer eu pensei que aquela era a minha

- Que desculpa esfarrapada – disse a garota tentando acertar a sandália em Ann – Mu sai da frente

- Parem com isso meninas – pedia Mu em tom calmo – Esse é só o primeiro dia e vocês já estão brigando.

- Mu me salva ela vai me matar – pediu Ann dando voltas com Mu na frente tentando escapar de Mirella

- Sai de trás dele Ann – disse Mirella jogando a sandália na outra

- Espera – pediu Mu – Deixa eu sair da frente

Kanon, Saga, Shaka, Shura e Aiolos estavam na sala conversando tranqüilamente quando um grito fortíssimo de Mu se propagou pela casa inteira.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- O que foi isso agora? – perguntou Shaka com a voz entediada – Tão estuprando o Mu?

Cinco minutos depois entrava na sala o ariano com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto do formato de um sapato. Mirella tinha jogado a sandália em Ann, mas em vez de acertar nela a sandália foi direto em Mu que estava na frente.

- Sem comentários – disse Mu com cara de poucos amigos

Os cavaleiros reunidos ali começaram a rir da expressão assassina no rosto do rapaz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Depois do intervalo**

Do lado de fora da casa a equipe do programa fazia os últimos retoques finais na produção, nesse meio tempo Saori estava nos bastidores de olho na audiência do programa que subia mais e mais a cada minuto.

- Estamos de volta – disse Deby para a câmera – Vamos fazer contato com os nossos brothers da casa. E ae pessoal estão prontos para iniciar o jogo?

Dentro da casa tava um mercado de peixe geral Mascara da Morte discutia com Nelly, Mirella e Ann falavam uma de cada lado de Mu, Shaka estava no mundo da lua tentando manter contato com Buda, sem sucesso porque só caia na secretaria eletrônica, os gêmeos tinham saído da sala, Felipe lia um livro apático as tentativas da apresentadora de chamar a atenção, Shura e Miro conversavam sobre o último jogo que haviam visto e Aldebaran estava na dispensa procurando a comida Deby precisou berrar para se fazer ouvir dentro daquela feira que era aquela casa

- AE GALERA VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA FEIRA AI DENTRO – voltando ao normal – Então estão prontos para começarem o jogo? – perguntou novamente ela mansamente.

- Que falinha mais ensaiada – comentou Afrodite ironicamente.

-Antes de começar o jogo um último aviso.

- Manda ae – disse Miro descontraído

- A produção do programa me pediu para avisar a vocês dourados que esta terminantemente proibido o uso de seus poderes para ganhar as provas desse evento e mais a pessoa que for pega usando poder ou ate manifestando seu cosmo passara uma semana na sala da tortura.

- Sala da tortura? – perguntou Shura desconfiado

- Ao lado do confessionário vocês notaram uma porta escura a sala da tortura é lá – explicou a garota

- E qual será exatamente a punição? – perguntou Aiolos

- Vocês vão ficar trancados nessa sala escura e úmida com um corretor de seguros (fala serio não tem punição maior) por três horas, depois assistiram uma maratona dos teletabis na tv e por fim escutaram o resto do dia o último cd dos rebeldes.

- Isso não estava no contrato – disse Kanon sarcástico

- Que mane contrato o que nos fomos obrigados a participar dessa joça não lembra não?- perguntou Saga

- Ah meu cabelo arma na umidade – disse Afrodite tremulo.

- Senhorita apresentadora – começou Aldebaran – Vocês esqueceram de um detalhe importante

- Que detalhe importante querido? – perguntou Deby cinicamente

- Vocês esqueceram da comida

- Ah é esqueci de avisar para ganharem a comida dessa semana vocês teram que passar por uma simples provinha – disse Deby nesse instante os participantes escutam as gargalhadas de Saori

- Que prova é essa? – perguntou Talita meio preocupada com as risadas de Athena

- Ah ela é facinha – respondeu Deby com um sorriso maroto – Por favor, queiram ir para o jardim agora.

Todos se levantam e vão ate o jardim encontrando um circuito de provas que incluía desde uma parede de alpinismo a corrida de quem atravessa o jardim em cima de quatro cadeiras (1)

- Ao ver isso Shaka tenta desesperadamente entrar em contato com Buda, mas novamente...

"Você ligou para Buda no momento estou ocupado vendo tv – Nesse ponto oloiro escuta "Shaka você consegue" misturadas com as risadas de Buda ao fundo – Deixe seu recado que entrarei em contato"

- Antes de começarem – começou a apresentadora segurando o riso – Aiolia querido se importa de ir ate a dispensa pegar aquelas sete correntes (tipo dos acorrentados daquele programa do Hulk) que estão lá lindo?

Aiolia faz o que a garota pede voltando com as correntes nas mãos

e com expressão curiosa no rosto querendo saber o que a garota faria com aquilo.

- Monte um grupo de sete pessoas – ordena Deby – Ah não pode ser formado só por homens

Os participantes obedecem quando o último grupo é formado Deby toma a palavra.

- Agora se acorrentem uns nos outros formando uma fila indiana. O primeiro acorrenta uma perna o segundo o braço e assim sucessivamente – explica a garota não contendo mais as risadas.

- Mais que #$&$ de prova é essa essa !¨¨& dessa Saori não tem o que fazer que #¨¨& - disse Shaka irritado – Que foi? – perguntou o loiro diante do olhar surpreso dos outros cavaleiros - Eu falo palavrão de vez em quando

- Nunca pensei que iria viver o bastante para escutar o Shaka falando palavrão – comentou Dohko com Shion

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Deby – Começar...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CONTINUA**

**Esse jogo foi inventado pelo meu professor de educação física da escola. Ele dividiu a classe em dois grupos e o pessoal tinha que atravessar a quadra em cima de quatro cadeias. Quem colocasse o pé no chão tinha que voltar o caminho inteiro. Imaginem os dourados fazendo essa prova e acorrentados?**

**Oi gente!!!**

**Esse capitulo não esta tão bom quanto eu queria que estivesse**

**O próximo não vai ser assim prometo.**

**Andrômeda alchemist, Lune Kuruta, Ártemis de libra, Felipe do Amaral, Any-chan, Kao-chan, Ayuki-san, Camila Von Bielefeld e Mai Amekan obrigada pelas reviews elas são muito importantes.**

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	5. Plano de fuga

**3. Plano de Fuga**

Enquanto isso fora da casa Saori se divertia com a situação de seus cavaleiros de ouro ao seu lado os bronzeados observavam a alegria da garota dando graças a Zeus por não serem os fantoches daquela garota mimada dessa vez.

Dentro da casa os participantes sofriam para cumprir a prova e ganhar a comida a divisão dos acorrentados ficou assim:

Ann, Ana Paula, Mu, Shaka, Shion, Liese e Felipe time 1, Saga, Mascara da Morte, Nelly, Talita, Aiolia, Mirella e Shura time 2, Lilin, Mirella,Kamus, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Guida time 3 e finalmente o time 4 composto por Aiolos, Kanon, Miro,Dohko, Liebe, Allana e Maya.

Shion pegou a primeira cadeira e subiu nela. Mu subiu logo em seguida levando outra com Ann e Ana Paula subiu depois mas perdeu o equilíbrio rolando para cima de Shaka.

No time três as coisas estavam complicadas. Aldebaran quebrou uma cadeira restando apenas três cadeiras para sete pessoas atravessarem o jardim.

Time 2 

Os cavaleiros davam assessoria para as garotas, mas como estavam acorrentados estava muito difícil manter o equilíbrio.Talita caiu em cima de Shura e como conseqüência o rapaz levou o time inteiro ao chão sendo obrigados a voltar todo o caminho.

No time 4 as coisas estavam muito pior. Irritado com a última de Saori Miro não queria sair do lugar de jeito nenhum Aiolos perdeu a paciência e deu um pedala na cabeça do amigo só assim ele se dispôs a andar.

Finalmente logo no começo da noite ao custo de muitos hematomas, tropeços, xingamentos, voltas para o começo da prova e brigas os quatro times conseguiram chegar até a parede de escalada.

Primeira parte tudo bem – disse Mu sarcástico – Agora as coisas vão se complicar.

Censurado!Censurado!Censurado – Exclamou Aiolos Dohko olhou para o sagitariano intrigado – Quando sair daqui vou me juntar as tropas de Hades

Aiolos piadista – riu Shion considerando seriamente em fazer o que o amigo falava.

A escalada foi difícil e trabalhosa mais pelo menos foi concluída. Assim que acabou Deby apareceu no telão.

Salve!Salve queridos participantes – disse ela rindo de suas caras – Primeira prova feita com êxito

E ai cadê a comida? – indagou Aldebaran

Agora vocês vão para dentro e não saiam de lá ate que eu mande – ordenou Deby

E a comida criatura? – indagou novamente Mirella, Ann e Nelly

Lá dentro – respondeu a apresentadora com um sorriso

O pessoal de casa não estava prestando tanto atenção em Deby e nem estavam com vontade de ir para dentro da casa. Finalmente a garota perdeu a compostura e berrou na frente das câmeras.

**Façam o que eu mando agora cambada de desocupados. O último a obedecer ficara dois dias na sala de castigo escutando rebeldes.**

Todos obedeceram quase correndo a ordem assustados com o surto daquela maníaca.

Dentro da casa 

Todos foram diretamente para cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Chegando lá se surpreenderam com o que tinha para o jantar

Arroz com goiabada? – perguntou Felipe incrédulo

Depois de uma levíssima prova nada como recuperar as energias com um jantar equilibrado – disse Liese irônica

O que Athena ta aprontando dessa vez irmão? – questionou Aiolia

Sei lá! Vai saber o que passa na cabeça daquela doida?

Os vinte e oito participantes comeram com calma seu arroz e seu pedaço de goiabada respectivamente depois da farta refeição Máscara da Morte propôs sua idéia.

E se elevássemos nossos cosmos e explodirmos a parede para fugir daqui?

A idéia até que é boa Mask – disse Shaka – Se ignorarmos o aviso de Saori de não manifestar nosso poder

Ela disse para não usa-los nas provas – disse Miro – Não disse para não usa-los para fugir – completou ele com um sorriso maligno

Miro que inteligência – disse Kamus tirando com a cara do escorpião

Vocês não acham que ela não pensou nessa possibilidade? - perguntou Ana Paula descrente

Se vocês querem continuar aqui o problema é de vocês – disse Aiolia – Eu vou cair fora

Se eu fosse vocês não faria isso – disse Felipe morrendo de vontade de ver os dourados se ferrar

Felipe fica fora disso – ameaçou Miro – Vamo bora galera.

Os quatorze cavaleiros de ouro foram escondidos até uma parte do muro. Começaram a elevar o cosmo se preparando para atacar o muro. Todos atacaram ao mesmo tempo um grande barulho é ouvido, porém...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Oi gente!!!**

**Desculpa a demora tava cheia de trabalhos e provas.**

**O capitulo ta curtinho mas o próximo não vai ser assim**

**O próximo capitulo não vai demorar tanto assim.**

**Kissus**


	6. Castigo, surpresa e piscina

**Aviso: Esse capitulo terá palavras obscenas.**

**Antes de começar o capitulo uma correção do anterior, Kaoru esta no time 2 da prova da comida agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo.**

**4. Castigo, surpresa e piscina**

Os cavaleiros elevam o cosmo e se preparam para atacar. Todos atacam ao mesmo tempo, mas...

Os golpes se voltam com velocidade e força total contra eles. Pegados de surpresa Shion e Mu envocam a parede de cristal para se protegerem, péssima idéia, pois os ataques voltam com força dupla pegando em Aldebaran que é lançado para trás caindo com tudo em cima de Aiolia e Aiolos achatando-os...

Legal cai no macio

Macio é o caralho – gritou Aiolia

Sai de cima da gente seu viado – disse Aiolos

Miro atacou o muro com a agulha escarlate o golpe volta para ele, mas o rapaz se abaixa rápido e a técnica atingi Afrodite bem na retaguarda...

Porra Miro você me paga sua bicha Rosas Piranhas

Miro sai correndo na tentativa de parar o golpe do piciano Saga exclama "Outra Dimensão" mandando Shaka e Shura que estavam ao seu lado e distraídos para bem longe dali.

Irmão você mandou aqueles dois lá para puta que pariu – disse Kanon preocupado

Concerta isso – gritou o gêmeo em resposta, mas Kanon não estava mais ao seu lado. Saga intrigado sai a procura do irmão que tinha sumido do nada. O cavaleiro de gêmeos nota que há uma fenda profunda no lugar que estava seu irmão. Olhando para dentro localiza Kanon, Kamus e Dohko caídos um em cima do outro...

Vocês tão fazendo o que ai? – pergunta ele dando risadinhas

Olhando as estrelas – respondeu Kamus ironicamente – Foi o golpe do Shura

Tira a gente daqui porra – mandou Dohko

Um pouco atrás da fenda Mascara da Morte andava desorientado por causa do golpe de Shaka e acaba caindo na piscina.

As garotas da casa ficam com pena dos rapazes e vão ate eles ajuda-los Felipe senta-se nas cadeiras da varanda rindo muito daquela cena cômica.

Nos avisamos não avisamos? – perguntou Kaoru ajudando Afrodite a se levantar

Vocês estão bem? – pergunta Ann preocupada

Vamos ficar bem – respondeu Saga com uma careta depois se lembra de Shura e Shaka e reverte o golpe fazendo-os mergulhar de cabeça na piscina.

Curtiu o banho Mask? – perguntou Nelly se aproximando vendo este sair da piscina depois de quase morrer afogado com a aparição repentina de Shaka e Shura em cima dele.

O rapaz fingiu que não ouviu a provocação.

Estavam todos indo para dentro quando Deby aparece no telão com expressão zangada

Eu avisei a vocês – disse ela zangada – Um minuto Athena quer falar com vocês.

A garota some do telão e em seu lugar aparece Saori com uma cara de poucos amigos e expressão assassina.

Agora fedeu – disse Mu preocupado

Olá Saori nossa deusa querida – começou Shura

**SEM ESSA DE BAJULAÇOES –** disse zangada – **Tentando fugir não é? Como castigo vocês iram...**

Os cavaleiros aguardam a bomba Saori estava prestes a dar a punição quando Tatsumi aparece e cochicha algo em seu ouvido a expressão da garota muda e ela pergunta. 

Que deu audiência?

Outro cochicho no ouvido Athena muda o humor de zanga para felicidade, anunciando com uma ar mais doce do mundo.

O castigo de vocês acabou de mudar. Vocês iram limpar a casa inteira de cima a baixo

Mas Saori – protestou Miro – Serviços domésticos não são dignos de cavaleiros de ouro

Calados – manda autoritária – Acabei de descobrir que essa palhaçada de vocês deu audiência. Imaginem como o público irá adorar ver poderosos cavaleiros de ouro metidos na faxina – completou com um sorriso de deboche

Lava roupa todo dia que agonia – cantou Athena desaparecendo do telão

Os rapazes passaram o dia inteiro faxinando a casa enquanto os demais participantes tomavam sol na piscina. Quando a noite chegou eles estavam arrebentados. Aiolia e Aiolos estavam quebrados depois que Aldebaran caira por cima deles. Afrodite andava com um travesseiro na bunda. Miro também estava todo arrebentado, pois Afrodite o espancou. Mascara da Morte ainda andava desorientado. A situação de Kanon, Kamus e Dohko não era diferente, o cavaleiro de aquário era o mais prejudicado já que os outros dois caíram por cima dele.

Era oito da noite quando Deby aparece novamente no telão.

Todos no jardim AGORA – manda ela

Todos obedecem e vão para o jardim chegando lá uma grande surpresa os aguardava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**

**Oi gente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Bjss e ate o próximo.**


	7. O Castigo e o Mico não acabam aqui

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo

Espero que vocês gostem tanto desse capitulo quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo. Agora sem mais enrolação vamos a ele.

**5. O Castigo e o mico não acabam aqui**

Os dourados ficaram boquiabertos com o que viam. O resto dos participantes encaravam Deby sem saber o que dizer. "Não aquilo só podia ser brincadeira Athena tem que estar brincando"

Aiolos é o primeiro a se recuperar, se vira para o telão e pergunta para garota.

Oh Deby isso é brincadeira não é? – perguntou o sagitariano incrédulo

Não é não – respondeu a garota começando a sorrir – O castigo de vocês ainda não terminou

No centro do jardim Saori tinha armado um gigante e iluminado palco e em cima dele uma grande variedades de perucas rosas, verdes, laranjas, cachecóis peludos de cores berrantes, mini saias, tomara que caia, salto alto...

Pode me explicar então o que ela pretende com essas porras? – perguntou Mascara da Morte irritado cruzando os braços

Simples meu canceriano lindo como vocês tentaram escapar daí Athena preparou um simples e básico castiguinho vocês vão adora-lo pode crer – completou Deby com um sorriso maligno

Mas o castigo era limpar a casa todinha e já fizemos isso – reclamou Milo indignado Saga, Kanon e Shura apoiaram o amigo...

As coisas mudam meu caro aracnídeo

Shion suspirou cansado e se deu por vencido.

Manda aí Deby qual é o castigo?

Ah moleza – e começou a explicar o que tinham para fazer ao terminar de falar a garota analisa divertida as diversas expressões que haviam aparecido no rosto de cada pessoa da casa; Shaka e Mu abaixaram as cabeças envergonhados, Mascara da Morte, Saga, Kanon e Milo saiam falando todos os palavrões que lhe viam a cabeça, Kamus e Shura ficaram estáticos, Aiolia tentou se afogar na piscina mas Aiolos não deixou, Aldebaran dava murros na própria cabeça para ver se acordava desse sonho maluco, Shion e Dohko balançavam a cabeça incrédulos somente Afrodite pareceu gostar da idéia.

Agora que já sabem ao palco, por favor – pediu a garota...

Não faço isso nem morto – disse Mascara da Morte empurando Shaka para sua frente

Idem – completaram – Aiolos, Aiolia, os gêmeos e Shura juntos

Bom já que ninguém se oferece – começou Deby analisando todos os dourados, seu olhar caiu sobre quatro deles...

Shaka, Mu, Kamus e Milo para o palco agora - ordenou ela rispidamente...

**Não tenham piedade – **gritava Mu indignado enquanto era arrastado por Aldebaran

**Buda me salva –** pediu Shaka com os olhos arregalados

Milo tenta correr para o quarto, mas os gêmeos o seguram.

Vai logo Milo – disse Saga rindo

Aos tropeços e resmungos os quatro cavaleiros sobem ao palco para se trocar, Nani senta na frente do palco louquinho para apreciar o espetáculo.

Prontos? – perguntou Deby sorrindo

A contragosto os quatro aparecem, Shaka vestia uma peruca rosa chanel, com um tomara que caia azul bebê e sandálias plataforma, Mu vestia uma peruca verde berrante, com cachecóis verdes claros peludos e um top preto, Kamus tava com uma peruca encaracolada azul clarinho e um vestidinho curto, Milo era o mais engraçado vestia uma peruca loira encaracolada, com mini blusa rozinha e uma mini saia da mesma cor.

Huahuhauhauhauahauhau – os restos dos cavaleiros e Nani rolaram de rir ao vê-los vestidos daquele jeito as garotas sentiam um pouco de pena, mas concordavam que a situação era hilária e riam discretamente.

Vai logo com isso porra – disse Kamus zangado – O que a gente vai ter que cantar?

Mal perguntou e quatro folhas caíram não se sabe de onde no colo dos rapazes

É para cantar e dançar – informou Deby fazendo cara de boazinha

Mu correu os olhos pelo papel ao terminar de ler o cavaleiro de Áries ficou pálido, roxo, azul, preto...

Quem escreveu essa merda? – perguntou ele num sussurro perplexo

Versão I WILL SURVIVE by Athena - respondeu a garota rindo dessa vez na cara dura

Vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Shaka dirigindo um olhar assassino para os outros cavaleiros que riam

Pausa para recomposição, em posição. One!Two!Tree! Gooo

_**Eu não nasci gay a culpa é do meu pai  
que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser o capataz  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais  
além de linda era demais  
Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou**_

Começou Mu com uma voz quente e rebolando

_**a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse  
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai  
hey hey**_

Completou Kamus correndo para Mu e se abraçando a ele enlouquecido

_Eu não nasci gay a culpa é do meu pai  
que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser o capataz  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais  
além de linda era demais  
Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou  
a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse  
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai  
hey ow_

Recitou teatralmente dando uma bofetada em Mu ao vê-lo nos braços de Kamus

_**Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou  
a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse   
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai  
hey ow**_

Terminou Milo e para fechar com chave de ouro o escorpião toma distância, sai correndo chorando e se arremessa sobre os outros três que o amparam e a canção termina com Milo "deitado" sobre os três e os outros o agüentando no colo com uma expressão sex.

Huahuahauhauhauahu – Nani já estava com dor de barriga de tanto rir, nas mãos do rapaz um celular que ele usou para gravar a cena mostrando-a para Saga e Kanon

Isso vai entrar para história – disse Kanon as gargalhadas

É o homem mais próximo de deus, o iceberg ambulante, o aracnídeo e o carneirinho lilás dançando e cantando I will survive – falou Mascara da Morte apertando a barriga bendita seja a Saori a nos presentear com isso...

Milo, Kamus, Shaka e Mu desceram do palco com faíscas saltando dos olhos.

O próximo que rir vai ficar sem os sentidos – ameaçou Shaka vermelho

Mais uma palavra e eu congelo a língua do infeliz – prometeu Kamus azedo

Depois dessas pequenas falas civilizadas os outros participantes resolveram dar um pouco de folga para as estrelas da noite. Deby volta a aparecer no telão.

Resolvido o problema para dentro cambada – ordenou ela ainda rindo

Todos voltaram para dentro e a noite acabou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CONTINUA**

**Oi gente!!**

**Desculpa a demora tava meio enrolada**

**Ate o proximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	8. A Prova do Líder

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.

Mais um capitulo finalmente. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

**6. Prova do líder **

Mal tinha dado seis horas da manhã e todos os participantes foram acordados por mais um música obscena, segundo Shaka, do repertório de Athena que chacoalhou a casa inteira.

_**Roda, Roda e vira**_

_**Solta roda e vem**_

_**Já me passaram à mão **_

_**Na bunda**_

_**E ainda não comi**_

_**Ninguém**_

- Por Zeus de onde essa louca tira essas músicas? – indagou o loiro indignado com o repertório musical de sua deusa

- Ih relaxa Shaka é só uma música – comentou Maya distraída enquanto se levantava arrumando os cabelos

- E ai estrela dormiu bem? – caçoaram os gêmeos e Felipe tirando com a cara do virginiano pela noite anterior

- Se não gosta dessa podia bem repetir "**Eu não nasci gay a culpa é do meu pai" – **recitou Felipe pegando o celular e mostrando a cena gravada da noite anterior

Os três rolaram de rir. Shaka ficou vermelho não só de vergonha como de raiva. As garotas saíram em defesa do rapaz.

- Para com isso gente – pediu Liese irritada – Já cansou

- Deixem ele em paz – ordenou Maya em tom severo

Depois de se arrumarem o pessoal deixou o quarto e foram tomar café com os outros participantes da casa.

- E ai gente o que tem para comer? – perguntou Miro entrando na cozinha

- Mais goiabada – debochou Ann a casa inteira caiu na gargalhada observando os pães, o leite e os frios.

Shion chegou pouco tempo depois para por ordem na feira.

- Vamos logo gente antes que a louca da Deby apareça

Mal terminou de falar e surgiu a apresentadora com um sorriso característico que os participantes aprenderam a associar com uma nova desgraça a cair em suas cabeças.

- Terminaram queridos? Todos para o jardim andem é hora de prova

- Mas nem começamos – protestou Aiolos em voz alta. Shura e Mascara da Morte o apoiou

- **Já pro jardim agora – **manda a garota histérica

- Nos não vamos – desafiou os três cavaleiros e para o espanto geral foram apoiados por Allana, Ann e Nely.

- Quero ver você nos obrigar – disse Mascara da Morte irônico

O resto dos participantes ficaram em silencio contemplando o rosto de Deby. A garota encarava-os com uma posse muito estranha e um brilho demoníaco no olhar.

- Querem me ver obrigar é? **HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA – **risada BY Saga – O fogo da juventude esta comigo – disse ela loucamente fazendo os participantes gelarem de medo. A garota desaparece do telão por um segundo e volta com um tridente nas mãos saído sabe-se lá de onde

- Vocês pediram por isso – disse ela apontando o objeto para os seis rebeldes, houve um clarão e os seis desapareceram no ar deixando só um rasto de poeira.

- **MANO – gritou Aiolia em pânico – Irmão onde ele esta? O que você fez com o meu nisan! Devolve ele para mim! Devolve!Devolve! – **o leão começou a dar um ataque histérico chorando e batendo as mãos no chão como se fosse uma criança que tinha se perdido da mãe na feira.

Os outros cavaleiros tentavam acalmar o birrento leão. Felipe balançava a cabeça indignado com a cena e foi para o jardim sem reclamar.

**Enquanto isso na sala de tortura **

**Dinquiuique!**

**Dipsi!**

**Lala!**

**Pô!**

**Teletabis!Teletabis!**

**Teletabis**

**- Ah tira a gente daqui – **suplicavam os seis ao mesmo tempo batendo na porta da sala.

- Vocês vão ficar aí ate a noite – disse Deby dando risadas malvadas e virando-se para os outros ameaçadoramente – Mais alguém?

Não foi preciso perguntar duas vezes e o restante da casa já estava no jardim obedientemente aguardando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Qual é a prova dessa vez? – perguntou Aldebaran observando onze gaiolas dispostas ao longo do recinto.

- Simples!Simples! Montem uma dupla. Depois entrem nas jaulas.

Todos obedecem a divisão ficou assim:

**Jaula 1: Misa e Shion**

**Jaula 2: Maya e Mu**

**Jaula 3: Lilin e Aldebaran**

**Jaula 4 : Liebe e Saga**

**Jaula 5 : Kaoru e Afrodite**

**Jaula 6: Guida e Kanon**

**Jaula 7: Mirella e Aiolia**

**Jaula 8: Ana Paula e Shaka**

**Jaula 9: Talita e Felipe**

**Jaula 10: Miro e Kamus**

**Jaula 11: Liese e Dohko**

Depois de tudo acertado as jaulas foram trancadas.

Usando guinchos Deby ergue as jaulas suspendendo-as até um lago profundo, cheio de barro, algo indefinido se remexiam nas águas barrentas.

- A prova é de resistência. Quem conseguir ficar mais tempo na jaula ganha.

- Rá moleza – debochou Milo encostando-se na grade da jaula e no momento que fez isso uma onda de choque elétrico percorreu as grandes fritando os dois rapazes.

Os dois nem tiveram tempo de gritar um palavrão e a parte de baixo se abriu atirando-os nas águas barrentas.

- Ah! Maldita Saori! Que idéia infeliz – gritava o aquariano recebendo mais choques de enguias famintas, ataques de caranguejos raivosos, sanguessugas e outras criaturas das trevas.

- **MERDA ¨¨&#$(¨# - **gritava Milo mais irritado que nunca.

- Milo e Kamus desclassificados – anunciou Deby rindo de suas caras

_5 horas depois_

Maya e Mu tinham acabado de rodar. Minutos depois a jaula em que estavam Saga e Liebe também se abriu.

As garotas corriam atrás dos rapazes gritando de susto e dor pedindo desculpas por ter encostado nas grades.

Em toda a carreira de cavaleiros os rapazes nunca tinha escutado Afrodite com um vocabulário tão requintado.

O cavaleiro da 12ª segunda casa saiu esbravejando insultos ao sujar seus belos cabelos naquela água podre.

- $¨¨& FDP Saori cretina você me paga – berrou descontrolado o pisciano.

Só restavam duas jaulas na competição agora.

Felipe e Talita e Ana Paula e Shaka.

Depois de mais meia hora a garota se desculpou com o loiro dizendo que ia pular fora tornando Felipe e Talita os vencedores da noite

- VENCEMOS SOMOS DEMAIS – gritou o rapaz alegre

- Escapamos de levar um banho – disse a garota animada

- Eu não contaria com isso – riu maliciosamente Deby apertando um botão. Os dois participantes foram lançados para os braços das criaturas famintas.

- Felipe e Talita líderes da semana

Depois da prova todos foram tomar um banho para tentar tirar aquele cheiro horrível que os cobriam.

Shura, Mascara da Morte, Aiolos, Nelly, Ann e Allana foram liberados do castigo. Os seis participantes deram graças a Zeus por terem se livrado daquela prova mesmo depois de terem ficado uma temporada na sala de tortura.

A noite chegou com um novo comunicado de Deby

- Pro jardim já

Suspirando desanimados todos foram pro local indicado. Chegando lá uma grande surpresa os aguardava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Esse capitulo ta horrível. Desculpem gente ele não saiu como eu queria.

Ate o próximo

Bjssss


	9. Aviso Importante

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss


End file.
